


Steven Universe: Battle of the Nightmares

by Orca478



Series: Steven’s Destiny [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst Bashing, Connie Bashing, F/F, F/M, Garnet Bashing, Good Diamonds, Good friend Lars, Good friend Peridot, Greg is a good dad, Inspired by Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, Original Story - Freeform, Pearl Bashing, Stapis, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Its been 3 years since Steven created universal peace, became friends with the Diamonds, created a new team with Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Spinel, Greg, and Lars. And is on a good relationship with Lapis.His good life is about to come to an end however.A group of revel gems, lead by Aquamarine have made a plan to overthrow the peace Steven fought so bad to create. They use a forbidden artifact that even White won't touch, the Dream Stone.The result is the release of a ancient evil being. Fasma. The Lord of Nightmares.Now Famsa threatens all worlds, Earth, Homeworld, and every other planet is at risk of falling at the Nightmare world, unless Steven stops them.Now Steven must go on a journey with all of his allies, to stop Fasma and save the universe.This time, words aren't gonna be enough.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond's Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe), Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Jasper & Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli & Steven Universe & Peridot & Bismuth & Spinel, Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven’s Destiny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770022
Kudos: 9





	1. The Story of Fasma

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to "How Far Will You Go For the Truth ?" 
> 
> This idea was long in development and its finally happening. 
> 
> Steven, Lapis, and all of the others must unite to defeat this brand new threat, as they face their worst fears. 
> 
> Many come in, but will they all come out ? 
> 
> Read to find out.

Long ago, very long ago, before Steven Universe made peace, before he existed, before Pink Diamond faked her death, before the empire grew. 

Before the Diamonds even came to be. 

There was two sides to the universe. 

Light, and Dark.

Light was ruled by Drema, the Queen of the Dreams, while Dark was ruled by Fasma, the Lord of the Nightmares. 

For years both side coexisted peacefully, but then, Fasma wanted more. 

He started battling Drema, and started conquering the worlds. 

Nightmares filled the universe, and balance was lost.

Drema was desperate, so she came with a last solution.

An army, to fight Fasma. 

So she created the Diamonds. 

Initially there were many diamonds of many colors. Black, Red, Orange, Purple, every basic color had one.

But an attack of Fasma destroyed most of the Diamonds, only 4 survived.

White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink. 

But the destruction of their fellow diamonds, made the 4 remaining ones stronger.

With their power, Drema managed to restore balance, and defeat Fasma. 

She used all of her remaining power to seal him on the Dream Stone. Where he would lay, forever. 

Drema was to weak, in a last act, she poofed the 4 diamonds, and stold their memories. 

She placed them on a planet, and made sure they would reform at different times. First White, then Yellow, then Blue, and lastly Pink. 

She left hidden clues for them, in case Fasma ever returned. 

Then, Drema vanished. 

Everything happened as its know then. The empire grew, Pink faked her death, the war, corruption, the birth of Steven Universe, and his successful. quest for peace.

Everything was fine. 

Until one day, exactly 3 days after the peace was established. 

The Dream Stone shook. 

Fasma was trying to get out. 

"How much longer Agate ?" 

"3 hours Aquamarine." 

"Good, get those two Lapis to investigate with the Emerald, get me that stone. It is time for that Steven to know, he should have never messed with our precious empire." 

"Yes Aquamarine." 

As Holly Blue left, her Ruby came close.

"So its happening soon ?" 

"Oh yeah, soon, we will have our sweet revenge !" 

Inside the Dream Stone. 

"Finally, after all this years, I will be free." 

The universe is about to enter in a chaotic time.

The only thing everyone can do now is....

Believe in Steven.


	2. Here We Are In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's life after the peace was reached.

"Maybe I'll find myself sitting on that distant shore  
Maybe I'm not alone"

Steven woke up to his beautiful alarm.

"A good way to wake up, with my girlfriend's beautiful voice." 

Steven stretched and got out of his new room in the tower Bismuth built for them.

He went to the kitchen where his Dad is making breakfast. Spinel seating on one of the chairs.

"Good morning Dad, Good Morning Spinel." 

"Heloooooo Steven !" 

"Hey Stuch-ball." 

"Where are the others ?" 

"Lapis and Bismuth had clases, and Peridot had to pick something up. Now eat your breakfast before you have to teach your own classes." Greg said.

Little Homeworld was finally complete. Now gems from Homeworld that want to come and find a new life here can finally do it. Its also used to teach and train humans that are planning to do space travel, as well as teach scientists all about space (Peridot loves that part, being the smartest in the room), that's how they are also getting money to sustain themselves. They get tons of money when Steven takes a group of people to a little visit to Homeworld, which if they are lucky finished with meeting a Diamond, usually Blue. 

"I forgot I had to teach, why didn't you wake me up !" 

"You look so calm sleeping I felt sorry." 

"Lapis told me if I woke you up I would get thrown into the sea." 

"Spinel, she told you the opposite. Wake him up or I toss you to the sea." 

Spinel gasps comically.

"Oh no !" 

Knowing there is only one way to escape, Spinel bounced off, and threw herself to the sea. 

"WEEEEEEE!" 

Steven hurried to Little Homeworld after breakfast. 

"I am going to be late, I am going to be late !" 

He bumped into someone. 

"Hey watch it you clod !" 

"Oh I'm so sorry Peridot." 

"STEVEN ! There is no need to apologize, I thought it was one of those gems that bumps into me in purpose." 

"What ?" 

"There is this gem that got jealous of my amazing progression and.." 

"They mock you for being short right ?" 

"Yes." 

A purple hand grabbed her. 

"Now listen here P-Dot, tell me who this gem is and I'll make Bismuth out of them." 

"Hi Bismuth !" 

"Hi Steven !" 

"I have to go, I have to get to my class."

"Steven, your class is tomorrow. Today you had to pick up something from the bakery and you are visiting the Diamonds at noon." 

"Didn't Lapis told your Dad and Spinel to tell you that ?" 

Peridot's eyes got wide. 

"Oh my stars ! She told us !" 

"She had to leave super early, so she told us to tell you, quick Peridot, to the ocean !" 

Steven watched them leave.

"Bye Steven ! If Lapis asks then we told you !" 

"Oh Steven, when you go to Homeworld can you give my packet to Blue Pearl, I have class on the afternoon and I can't go, and tell her I love her !" 

Steven humbled as he went to Lars' bakery.

"Hey Lars !"

“Hey Steven !”

“I’m here to pick an order form Peridot.”

“Right on Steven.”

Lars went and searched.

“Hey, your order is ready too, take both of them.”

“I ordered something ?”

“Well, Lapis did order something that you had to bring to the Diamonds, I asked her if I should text you, but she said Peridot would tell you.”

“Why is everyone mixing my girlfriend’s words today ?”

“Probably because, except for you, and when your Grandma and Aunts come, she is the strongest one here.”

Steven ran to the nearest wrap, when he saw his old home.

The now abandoned temple. Where the gems he formerly knew as family live.

Ever since his Dad stopped paying for it, the house is a mess. The can’t keep it.

They try to talk to him, everyone knows they want to, but they still refuse to accept that there is now peace and Pink wasn’t perfect, she was the opposite of perfect in fact. At least the other Diamonds recognize they were wrong, well she did recognize it, but it was too late. Still he doesn’t hate his Mom anymore. He just wants to be Steven, not Pink. As long as those 3 can’t see it, then they can’t mend bridges

Connie must be there too, her obsesión with him is freaking him out, even after he made it clear he is with Lapis, she tries to get in itimite with him.

But there will be no negative thoughts today, it’s a good day.

He arrived in Homeworld to the greetings of the Pearls.

“Greetings Steven.”

“Hey Blue P, Yellow P, Pinky.”

Pink Pearl smiled at her nickname.

“You’re a bit early. Weren’t you suppose to come tomorrow ? Yellow is busy.” Yellow P said.

“Ok, there has to be a talk about listening to Lapis.”

“Netherless, White and Blue will be happy to see you.” 

“You’re right Pinky. Also Peridot sent this for you Blue P”

He gave her the box. After checking it was her’s and not his’.

“Bye, see you tomorrow.”

Blue Pearl smiled at seeing the cake her girlfriend got her.

“I still don’t inderstsind what you and Steven see in this romance thing.”

“It’s beautifull Yellow. A beautifull thing.”

“I do want to try it sometime. To find the one for me.”

“Does a pink jester sound familiar Pinky ?”

“Steven my boy ! So good to see you !” Blue said.

“Steveeeen, Wait weren’t you coming tomorrow ?” White said.

“My schedule got all mixed up. I will still come tomorrow, as I know Yellow is busy.”

“Well you are always welcome to drop in, even if we can’t see you, Homeworld thanks you.

“Say Steven, can you get me more of this plant seeds, we need more of them in the palace.”

“Sure White.”

“By the way Steven, when will you do it official with the Lapis ?”

“What ?”

“Oh you know, have the mating ceremony, the one you humans have, I will cry when I see that.”

.........

After having some fun with White and Blue, he came back home for dinner.

He had lunch at Homeworld so his family doesn’t have to worry.

When he came to the common room. He heard his girlfriend’s voice

“So you all forgot what I told you, and told Steven everything backwards. Bismuth was the one that had to wake up for her class, Peridot, it was you the one that had to go to Homeworld today, Steven’s visit is tomorrow after his morning class. And Spinel...”

Before she could speak, Spinel jump off to the sea again.

“You actually listened, I did tell you to not wake Steven up.”

“So they thought I would throw them to the sea for real ?”

“Yep.”

He and Lapis where on the roof, eating the cake Steven got from Lars.

“Hey I’m not that mean.”

“Nope. But everyone knows not to get you angry.”

“Except Pearl and Connie.”

“Yeah except them. But you know what ?”

“What ?”

“As long as Lappy is happy, then I’m happy.”

“Oh come here you.”

She grabbed him and kissed him as the moon shines.

Life is good.

The future looks great.

He wishes it stays like this forever.


End file.
